


17

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Goofy - Freeform, M/M, Powerplay, play arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: lil N/L drabble





	

“Come on,” Niall wheedles, draping himself over Louis’ lap—a difficult task to be sure, as Louis is currently sitting on the deck of his skateboard holding a cone of chips with gravy. “You _know_ you love me.”

Louis nudges Niall’s forehead with his elbow, effectively shoving him onto the gravel. “False.”

“What?!” Niall squawks from his undignified position on the ground.

Louis shrugs, scooting his skateboard sideways with his feet. “False.” He eats a drenched chip and then licks gravy off his finger and thumb. “I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip.”

“You stole that from the internet.”

“Then I’d sell you to Satan for chips and gravy,” Louis says with a heavy sigh.

“You already have chips and gravy.

“Fine, then for a lukewarm bottle of Lucozade.”

“You’re not really disproving my point, Lou.” Niall knee-walks over to Louis—ill-advised for many reasons, like his wonky joints and also the gravel—to steal food and to ruffle Louis’ fringe.

“I will murder you immediately if you do not get the hell away from my food.”

“You _love_ me.” Niall rolls onto his back and goes spread-eagle on the ground, as one does.

“Prove it.” Louis sets his jaw, biting the inside of his cheek.

“If you didn’t love me, I’d already be dead.”

Only Niall’s loud laugh proves him right.

**Author's Note:**

> Source for the corn chip shit: Guide to Troubled Birds  
> Source for the silly prompt: otpprompts on tumblr
> 
> Reason for my drabble: I’m feeling a bit dry as related to writing motivation, as my current angst fic isn’t giving me much. So I’m doing some drabbles in hopes it taps the keg a bit.
> 
> If you have prompts, my tumblr is: musiclily.   
> Give me a ship and a prompt and I will try my best to accommodate.
> 
> Otherwise comment here, lovelies.


End file.
